yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Tanah Merah MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platform=Island | depth= | levels=3 | tracks=4 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=4 November 1989 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone= | former=Bedok, Changi }}Tanah Merah MRT Station is an above-ground Mass Rapid Transit station located in the heart of Tanah Merah, Singapore. The station is part of the East West Line and is between Simei and Bedok. It is an interchange for trains going to Changi Airport and Expo on the Changi Airport Line that opened in 2001. Trains heading to these two stations utilise the middle platform. The station is the only interchange station not to be part of two or more lines, due to it being an interchange between the main East West Line and the Changi Airport Branch Line. The station is also the only MRT interchange station to have only one alphanumeric symbol (as opposed to other interchange stations, which have at least two). Similar to other stations on the eastern section of the East West Line, the station's design consists of white-washed walls and a dome-shaped ceiling, with a glass roof running along the middle of the station. Tanah Merah MRT Station is a cross-platform interchange and will also benefit the future expansion with the new platform by 2024. From Sunday to Thursday nights, the last train will leave Tanah Merah for Pasir Ris at about 12.10am. In addition, to allow time for commuters to have connection, we have shortened the timing to 12.04am. History It was originally not going to be open with the rest of the East West Line in 1988 to 1989 as there were only private houses surrounding it, but increasing pressure from Members of Parliament and the public forced SMRT to open this station. This case mirrors the controversy on Buangkok about more than a decade later. When it opened, train services only runs on double island platform with an unused middle track, meant for off-service train purposes only. the demand was extremely stagnant, with only private houses, Bedok South housing estates and Fengshan housing estates to cater to. The demand increased when Singapore Expo and the MRT line to Changi Airport opened. Train services began operation on 10 January 2001 from Tanah Merah to Expo as a shuttle service (TRN 150 - 155) with the only train being deployed is a C751B. When the MRT services to Changi Airport opened on 25 February 2002, through train services from Boon Lay started with alternate trains terminating at Pasir Ris or Changi Airport. In 2003, when there were a lot of complaints of the need to transfer, two to three trains were deployed back again to Changi Airport Line, and served as a shuttle service (TRN 140 - 142). Since then, any MRT train can be deployed. Train service numbers were renumbered to 001 - 003 on August 2011, and subsequently to 101 - 103 on July 2012. 5,000 passengers were affected when the eastbound train service was disrupted on 20 March 2010. A man in his 20s was said that he had jumped onto the track at Tanah Merah and was hit by a train heading towards Pasir Ris. To maintain train services on the East West Line, train services ended at Eunos, while the middle platform heading towards Changi Airport is used for the eastbound train services. Announcements were made at all stations and on affected trains to inform passengers of the delay and to advise them it may be more crowded. Normal service resumed at 3.40pm. Some 800 passengers were asked to leave the MRT train on 25 July 2010. A loud sound was heard and sparks were coming from the train heading towards Joo Koon. The train was pulling into the Tanah Merah MRT Station when the incident happened. The noise and sparks were ceased when the train came to a stop at this station. As a precaution, all passengers had to alight and the Singapore Civil Defence Force called in to assist. Westbound services through Tanah Merah was not affected, as trains were routed into the middle track instead of westbound track. No one was injured. SMRT is investigating the incident. As with most of the above-ground stations built in the past along the East West Line, it was built without platform screen doors. Due to the 2010 accident, installation of the half-height screen doors at this station commenced since 10 January 2011 and operations commenced on 30 March 2011. TITAN faregates were installed on August 2011 at Tanah Merah MRT Station. The final elevated station installed with Rite Hite Revolution High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans. It went operational on 5 January 2013 and this marked the completion of all HVLS fans installation on both North South Line and East West Line. New Platform and Tracks The additional new platform was announced by the LTA on 25 August 2014 to allow trains to arrive and depart at shorter intervals and improvement in waiting times for Changi Airport Line and East West Line. When completed, there will not be anymore waiting between Tanah Merah and Expo, being hold up before the evening peak hours. Construction will commence in 2019 and complete in 2021, it will be awarded to Lum Chang Building Contractors Limited. This was however announced in 2008 that they need a backup track like express tracks in New York City, in the case of service breakdown. Commuters going to Changi Airport can look forward for faster travel after 2021, when Project Jewel opens. Commuters heading to Expo or Changi Airport can enjoy shorter waiting times and more comfortable journey. When completed, there will not be anymore waiting between Tanah Merah and Expo, being hold up before the evening peak hours. Construction will commence in 2019 and complete in 2021, it will be awarded to Lum Chang Building Contractors Limited. Together with the construction of a new platform, existing MRT tracks will also be extended to connect to the new four-in-one depot at Changi, which will house trains from the East-West Line, Downtown Line and Thomson-East Coast Line, as well as a bus depot. This will be the second MRT station to be tracks added to the original configuration. There will be a MRT disruption between Pasir Ris / Changi Airport and Eunos. To make way for the construction of the station, two flower shops, Katong Flower Shop and Chye Heng Flower Shop will be acquired for the construction. During the construction phase, LTA will work with the contractors to implement dust and noise control measures on site. Noise barriers and privacy screens will also be installed along the new viaduct to mitigate the impact on residents living close to the station. We will also work closely with all stakeholders to minimise disruptions and inconvenience. Platforms Passengers who are going to Expo or Changi Airport should use Platform 3 / 4 (Middle Platform). In addition, trains that are coming from/going back to Changi Depot also uses the middle platform as well, and also they can utilise the Joo Koon-bound platform (Platform 2). Train frequencies for the Changi Airport Line are 7 - 8 minutes during peak hours of its own and 10 - 12 minutes during off-peak hours. Concourse The station has a concourse located at the ground level. Wide faregates are used for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs. It features faregates with automatic fare collection and previously, 1st generation faregates were being used but however someone sat on a gantry until it spoilt, and it was changed to TITAN Faregates on 2011. Station layout Passenger Usage Patterns This station is heavily used by both travellers from Singapore Changi Airport, and also when there is major exhibitions at Singapore Expo. Transport connections Rail Exits *A: APSN Katong School, Bedok View Secondary School, Bedok South Secondary School, Bedok Ria, Bedok Rise, eCO condominium, Limau Estate, Man Fatt Lam Buddhist Temple, Stratford Court *B: Bedok Shopping Complex/Market Place, Anglican High School, Bedok Stadium / Swimming Complex / Tennis Centre / Sports Hall, Sepak Tekraw & Silat Centre, Tanah Merah Kechil, The Tanamera, Optima @ Tanah Merah, East Meadows, Casa Merah, Urban Vista, HDB Vista 8 References External links * Category:Bedok Category:Railway stations opened in 1989 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations